De sueños, esperanza y un castillo mágico
by LinaRiz
Summary: Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y Hogwarts lo sabe mejor que nadie. Porque tiene un sueño, y la esperanza es el sueño del que se halla despierto. Reto Soñador, en honor a dreamer7.


_La esperanza es el sueño del hombre despierto. -_ **Aristóteles**

Fic para el Reto Soñador, del foro Weird Sisters. En honor a dreamer7, quien perdió su esperanza en este mundo para reacomodarla en otro diferente. Y así, soñar para siempre.

* * *

**DE SUEÑOS, ESPERANZA Y UN CASTILLO MÁGICO**

¿Qué sucede cuando el odio es el único y último sentimiento que albergamos, transformando el rencor en nuestro amigo y la violencia en nuestra amante? ¿Cuál es la razón de despertarse cada día, si es tan sólo para descubrir enemigos y crear nuevas formas de destrucción? ¿Cómo es posible seguir escribiendo nuestra historia, cuando la pluma es en realidad una espada y la tinta, sangre?

De todas las respuestas que se dieron, elegiría la esperanza, porque es un término amplio pero preciso. Es el primer paso hacia cualquier solución, es la gasolina del amor y el aire de la vida. La esperanza es nuestra madre, nuestra amiga y nuestro reloj biológico. Está ahí donde mires, y siempre se deja encontrar. Le gusta jugar a las escondidas aunque no es muy buena, y algunas veces, cuando está inspirada, es difícil de hallar. Y en estos momentos, el mundo se entromete en el juego y te deja pistas para que la descubras más rápidamente. Justo antes de rendirte.

La esperanza no es saber que todo va a estar bien. La esperanza es la creencia de que puede resultar bien. La esperanza no es certeza, es fe. La esperanza es soñar, y caminar con seguridad hacia ese sueño.

* * *

Todo se complica cada vez con más rapidez y Hogwarts lo sabe. Lo sabe como lo supo 20 años atrás, sólo que esta vez temes mucho más, pequeña ante el peso del recuerdo. Siente el odio y el racismo elitista propagarse como fuego entre pólvora allí afuera, en el mundo mágico. Es conciente de las muertes sin causa que, una a una, ayudan a fomentar el terror y el miedo irracional. Entiende que, sin el mago más grande que haya conocido la historia, las oportunidades de vencer son casi nulas. Y entonces, se pregunta si una victoria puede llamarse así, cuando el precio a pagar por ella son los cuerpos sin vida de compañeros, amigos y familiares.

_En una guerra no se gana o se pierde; se vive o se muere._

Hogwarts está dispuesta a proteger a sus habitantes con cada piedra y estatua. No se rendirá hasta que suene el rugido del último muro cayendo, y aún en ese momento seguirá viva en los corazones de quienes encontraron en ella un hogar y un refugio. Hogwarts no morirá hasta que el último de sus creyentes haya sido vencido.

Hogwarts esconde miles de secretos. Entre sus paredes se urden planes, se juegan bromas y se viven situaciones dramáticas. De todas las cosas que sólo Hogwarts conoce, suele elegir una en particular para animarse en tiempos de miedo. Escoge aquella porque es única y prohibida, porque no debería suceder en esos tiempos y sin embargo lo hace, y, más importante que todo, porque es la prueba de que el futuro es una hoja en blanco y que la historia se escribe a cada momento, con tantos giros inesperados como palabras llenan sus páginas.

Hogwarts conoce a cada uno de los que lo habitan: sus penas, sus pasatiempos, su pasado y lo que esconden en lo más profundo de su ser. Sabe, por ejemplo, que Draco Malfoy ansía ser un mortífago para probarle a su padre que es digno de llevar sangre Malfoy en sus venas. Sabe, también, que Hermione Granger se encierra en hojas y cubiertas viejas porque son lo único seguro que conoce en estos tiempos de angustia e incertidumbre. Y Hogwarts _sabe_ que, si Draco Malfoy puede sacrificar su futuro designado y Hermione Granger es capaz de adentrarse en lo desconocido sólo por amor, entonces significa que hay esperanza. Una distante y pequeñita luz en la oscuridad inminente, pero luz al fin.

_La esperanza no es saber que todo va a estar bien. La esperanza es la creencia de que puede resultar bien._

Hogwarts tiene un sueño de felicidad y paz. Cree en él. Y está dispuesta a luchar por él hasta el último aliento.

_La esperanza no es certeza, es fe. La esperanza es soñar, y caminar con seguridad hacia ese sueño._

* * *

Hasta aquí. Es cortito, pero espero haber transmitido bien lo que pretendía. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y Hogwarts lo sabe muy bien, ¿no creen?

Gracias si llegaron hasta acá. Y sino, gracias por intentarlo =)

Sombra.


End file.
